


Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

by girlygrl25



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygrl25/pseuds/girlygrl25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding her fiancée kissing another girl, Rachel runs to Sebastian. Rated for minor cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I am aware that Dalton is further than a half-hour. Just don't think about it
> 
> AN2: I also know that Marley and Unique have sung this song, however I have been working on this one-shot since last summer! Therefore, I started it before I knew that they were using this song. (And yes, I am aware that it has taken me a really, really long time to finish this fic…believe me I know!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing; neither Glee nor 'Blow Me (One Last Kiss)'.

She wondered how it had come to this- curled on a bed in a Dalton dorm room, half sprawled on the lap of her former enemy, sobbing hysterically, and staining the shoulder of his blazer. Sebastian had come back from his classes that afternoon to find Rachel flopped across his bed, crying into his pillows. He had immediately locked his door and sat next to her, not even bothering to change into something more comfortable, and tried to calm her enough to find out what had happened. The only thing he had managed to do was get her to cling to him, instead of the bedcovers.

They both blamed Blaine for their present friendship. The former Warbler had wanted his friends to all get along, so he started forcing Sebastian, Kurt, and Rachel to meet up with him in neutral territory. Blaine, who had started to think of Rachel as his big sister, and Kurt were the only ones in New Directions, other than Finn, who she really had a connection with. They were the only ones who seemed to be able to ignore her high-strung personality and flaws, and managed to care for her. Because of the forced interactions, Sebastian slowly became one of them as well. Thinking about Finn made her cries become harsher for a minute as it brought up the last image she had of him.

She had decided to go to the Auditorium during lunch, instead of sitting with her friends, because she wanted to practice a piece for her dance class she was supposed to perform on Tuesday. The first thing she noticed when she opened the doors was a couple, passionately kissing on the stage. She was surprised, because one was wearing a Cheerio uniform, and most of them would never step foot in there. Then she realized who exactly the random cheerleader was kissing. Finn. Her fiancé. She had finally agreed to marry him a few days before, though everyone kept telling her it was a mistake. Her eyes misted with tears as she watched him, so into the make-out session that he didn't notice they weren't alone anymore. He didn't even hear the door close behind her as she fled, running from the school and nearly throwing herself into her car.

She quickly ruled out going to Blaine, because she knew if she went to him he would do something stupid, like try to beat Finn up. She also ruled out Kurt, because, as much as she liked him, Finn was still his brother. That crossed off everyone at McKinley, because she didn't even consider the rest of her glee club. It also left one person, Sebastian. He was at Dalton, but she didn't care, and, disregarding her impeccable attendance record, began driving to his school. She was proud that she managed to hold in the worst of her tears, and only shed a few during the half hour drive. Luckily, he had given her a key to his dorm, and she gave him one to her house the next day, just in case. By the time she got into Sebastian's dorm room, though, the flood gates opened and she couldn't stop, which is where he found her an hour later.

Through heaving breaths, she stuttered out what had happened. Then she had to keep Sebastian from driving to Lima to kill Finn. He finally calmed when he realized what his anger was doing to Rachel, her sobs had gotten worse with his muttered threats. He fell back on the bed, pulling her on top of him, letting her cry into his chest, as he ran a comforting hand through her hair. When she eventually stopped, and slumped across him half asleep, he shifted her to lie on the bed and got up. Her eyes immediately focused on him, frightened that he was leaving. He noticed and hushed her, shrugging out of the blazer. He undressed to just his boxers and undershirt, before helping her sit up. He managed to get her to strip down to her underwear and gave her the soft button-up he had been wearing. He watched, concerned, as she languidly buttoned it up, before doing 'that girl thing' to slip off her bra. She collapsed back down, holding out a hand to him, which he took and laid back down. She promptly curled into his side, while he curled an arm around her. They went to sleep, even though it was early afternoon, and slept through the night, ignoring their phones' noises.

When they woke in the morning, it took them a moment to recall what happened as they smiled fuzzily at each other. Rachel remembered first, causing her face to crumble, which triggered Sebastian's memory, causing him to once again become furious. His grip tightened around her waist, making her focus back on him. She gave a watery smile, getting a tight one back that seemed more like a grimace. She shuffled into him further, like she was trying to crawl inside his skin. He just held her, both taking comfort in the contact. The blaring of 'For Good' from her discarded skirt finally prompted her to slide from his bed and grab her cell.

"Hello, Kurt."

She absently slid her fingers through her hair, trying to put it into a semblance of order while Sebastian sat up, reclining against the headboard, the sheet falling around his hips, allowing her to see his toned torso covered by the thin cotton wife-beater. He smiled and lifted the sheet next to him, causing her to grin back, as she made appropriate noises as Kurt lectured her over the phone, and curl up under his arm, which was thrown over her shoulder. She started paying attention as her friend finally started losing steam.

"And where are you?" he ended with, gasping for breath.

She gave a watery chuckle. "I'm with Sebastian." Rachel paused allowing for the loud "What!" before continuing. "During lunch yesterday…I saw Finn in the Auditorium." She sniffled prompting Sebastian to tighten his grip around her. She leaned into the comforting embrace. "He was there with some red-headed Cheeri-ho."

A gasp sounded on the other end. "Did you see who?"

"I didn't stick around to find out."

Kurt softened his tone, "Why didn't you come to me or Blaine?"

Rachel paused. She didn't want to hurt him, but she hated lying to him. He also tended to know when she wasn't being entirely truthful, as well. "Kurt…you already have enough issues with Finn, as it is. He is your step-brother, so you have to live with him. I didn't want you to get into another argument with him, not over me. As for Blaine," she hurried to continue, knowing he was about to go off. "We know what he's like. Even if Finn is twice his size, Blaine will try his hardest to beat him up." Kurt made a small noise of acknowledgement. "He may be able to do some minor damage, but Blaine will be the one put in the hospital; I won't allow that, not because of me."

Kurt sighed. "You're right; you know you are. It doesn't mean I have to like it though."

She laughed slightly. "Promise you'll wait to tell Blaine until I'm there to help you stop him?"

"…Fine," the defeated tone told her that Kurt had been planning on creating a situation where Blaine, and possible others, would have been able to do ample damage to her (ex)boyfriend before she could intervene. Forcing his voice to brighten, he continued. "It's Saturday, now. Are you heading back to Lima, or are you going to stay with Smythe until Monday?"

She glanced over her shoulder at Sebastian. He was watching her, a concerned look on his face, but was also blatantly eavesdropping. At her eye-roll, then quirked eyebrow, he nodded, muttering, "You have half your closet here anyway."

Rachel nodded, leaning her head back against him. "Yeah, Kurt, I'm going to stay here. Will you tell Blaine not to worry and I'll see him at school?"

"Sure, sweetie. I'll see you soon. Call if you need anything."

After they hung up, Rachel sighed. A hand carding through her tangled hair, and a soft voice pulled her from her thoughts. "What do you want to do today, Rae?"

"I don't know. Want to watch a movie?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Sure. Let me put something in."

She reluctantly allowed him off the bed, watching as he stood and stretched. He ambled over to the shelf next to his TV and grabbed a DVD, putting into the player. He then stopped at the mini-fridge, grabbing a couple bottles of water and the humus and veggies Rachel insisted he keep in there for her. He dropped the food next to her on the bed, sat on her other side, and started the movie. Occupied with setting up the snack, she was surprised as she recognized the opening scene. 'Shrek the Third' was a surprising movie for him to pick. It was a secret pleasure of hers, but she knew that the only reason it was in his dorm room was because she had left it there. She didn't notice him watching her fondly, instead of the movie, especially during the scene where Snow White becomes evil, and the princesses invade the castle. The girls being, as Puck would say, total BAMFs was exactly what she needed then. By the end of the movie, they had finished the food, and Rachel was looking decidedly happier. Sebastian, on the other hand, was definitely hungry.

"Come on, Rae," he whined. "I can't survive off this rabbit food like you do. I want real food. Please? We can stay in town, go to that little diner we like." She tried to keep a stern face, but he was full out pouting, which was so very entertaining.

"Fine!" she threw her hands up in mock exasperation. "Let's get dressed and feed you before you turn even more into a five year old."

He brightened. "Thanks-hey!"

She laughed and bounced off the bed. When they had started to spend more time together, they ended up sleeping over, a lot. Sebastian had emptied half his closet along with half the drawers in the dresser, which were now filled with Rachel's clothes. Rachel had simply dubbed the spare room next to hers as his, though when they stayed at her house they usually ended up sharing a bed, platonically, like the night before. She was hit by a sudden thought and paused as she pulled a light purple sundress from his closet.

"Do you think Finn believed that there is more between us than there is? I mean, do you think he was trying to get back at me for a perceived betrayal?"

She hadn't realized he had come up behind her, the warm grip on her shoulders startling her as he firmly, but gently, turned her to face him. "If Big Foot truly believed we were having an affair, he should have talked to you about it. Just because we became close, does not mean we are sleeping together, Rae. It is not your fault," he finished firmly-before freaking out as she sniffled, her eyes filling with tears. "Wait! Don't cry. Umm, it's alright, I didn't mean it?" he stuttered, not sure why she was crying, making her give a watery laugh.

"I'm sorry, Seb. It's just been a while since I've been told that something going wrong in my relationship wasn't my fault."

His expression darkened at that admission, before he forced his tone light, not wanting to make her more upset. "The recent emotional upheavals probably haven't helped."

She giggled, "not really."

He nodded. "Finish getting ready, Rae." She grabbed her things and headed into the bathroom. Just before the door closed behind her, she heard him say her name quietly. As she turned to him, he said, an earnest expression on his face, "None of it has been your fault." She smiled at him gently and retreated into the bathroom.

An hour later they were sitting in their regular diner, a small hole-in-the-wall that they had found months ago and adored. The owner was a vegetarian, though his wife wasn't, so they had two menus; Sebastian and Rachel were always able to find something to eat, despite their vastly different tastes. As they finished their meal, they studiously shied away from mentioning anything to do with the sensitive topic of the weekend, and from the words they had spoken before leaving the dorm; their emotions were too high to touch on that particular subject just yet.

Another hour of talking about nothing had them finishing their last pot of coffee as they paid. Looking at the clear blue sky, Sebastian grinned. Rachel's eyes turned wary at his expression. When he grabbed her hand and started tugging her along, she tried to fight and go back toward the car, but he was far too strong, and was too determined to pay any attention to her complaints. Her eyebrow rose when she realized where he had brought her. It was a wooded area. He continued to ignore her and tugged her through the trees. Her mouth dropped open. It was beautiful; a small clearing was filled with flowers, a shallow creek flowing through the center. She slowly walked into the middle and turned, an awed expression on her face.

"Oh, Seb…it's beautiful."

She was so enraptured with the surroundings that she didn't notice his captivated look. He was watching her. Sebastian shrugged a little when she finally looked back at him, covering his distraction.

"I thought you might need to see something untouched…or at least as close as we could get." He shrugged, like it didn't matter, and tried to suppress the flush he could feel creeping up his neck from her stare.

She gazed at him a moment longer, her eyes soft, before turning with a carefree giggle and, kicking off her shoes, started spinning in circles, gradually beginning to dance to some music only she could hear. Sebastian just collapsed onto the ground into a comfortable slump and watched her. When she stumbled into the small stream and just kept dancing, Sebastian laughed.

"What are you doing?" he called out to her, unable to disguise the mirth in his voice.

Her eyes were closed, but he could see the smile on her face. "Dancing," was all she answered.

"I can see that. Why are you dancing, Rae?"

"Because I can." She stopped and grinned at him. "Come dance with me, Seb."

He tried to protest, but like he had ignored her earlier, now she ignored him, pulling him up and dancing around him until he gave in.

"There's no music," was his last feeble complaint.

She easily disregarded it and breezily replied, "imagine it."

He finally gave up and followed her. Time lost meaning. They danced, rarely touching, as the sun slowly set and the air chilled. She came back to herself as she melted into Sebastian's warmth, the cool air making her seeking his heat. Her touch pulled him back in turn, his attention instantly on her. Feeling her shivering, he pulled back and stripped off his jacket, throwing it around her shoulders. He left his arms around her to help warm her up. Rachel smiled at him, the setting sun painting her face. He swallowed heavily, and tentatively tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. Her breath hitched as his finger trailed across her cheek on its path and down her neck, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. His eyes flickered down, his lips parting in response, before darting back to meet her shadowed eyes. He started to bend, as she began to stretch to meet him. Together their eyelids fluttered, threatening to fall shut as their lips barely brushed. Rachel tore herself away with a harsh gasp, staggering backwards and out of his embrace. He reached for her reflexively, hands dropping when she flinched away.

"I-I can't," she stuttered.

"Rachel?" Sebastian asked, hurt at her reaction.

She ran a hand through her hair. "Seb, I…technically, I'm still with Finn." He opened his mouth, but she shook her head, cutting him off. "I can't do that to you." He blinked, surprised, and not really understanding. She saw it, and sighed. "You, you mean too much to me to…kiss you when I'm like this. I'm hurting and my pride is wounded and I don't want to use you to make me feel better. I can't, I just can't, not with you, not now."

He nodded slowly, "not yet." She gaped at him, not expecting that response. "You won't start something with me because of Finn; so once you've broken up with him, and you've recovered from his stupidity, I can try again." He saw her insecurity. "I won't change my mind, Rae," he said taking her hand. "I care about you, also, so I can wait until you're ready."

She gave him an intent look for a moment, judging his sincerity, before a small smile broke out. "I can agree to that." She brushed a light kiss across his cheek, then stepped back with a blush. "Let's go, we need to grab food and get back to Dalton before curfew."

He thought about continuing the conversation, but just nodded. She didn't need to try and deal with his feelings right now.

The rest of the weekend was spent gorging on food and watching movie marathons, ignoring the outside world. By Monday morning, Rachel was feeling better about what had happened, thanks to her escape with Sebastian, but was more confused than ever about their relationship. She knew he was her best friend, and she was attracted to him (he is handsome, which she would admit even when she hated him), but the almost kiss Saturday night was the first time something like that had (almost) happened. She shook her head harshly, accidentally spraying the mirror with water, as she tried to clear those thoughts from her head. It was quarter to six and she had risen earlier than normal to shower and get ready so that she could get to McKinley on time.

She couldn't help the smile that rose to her lips, even as she tightened the towel covering her body, as the door creaked open, Sebastian stumbling through, his eyes closed and hair in a rat's nest. She snorted when he ran into the wall next to the shower, trying to stifle her laughter. He slit an eye open, glaring at her blearily, as he rubbed his sore forehead. Her smile couldn't be smothered as she took a step toward him and lowered his hand, inspecting the knot. Rising onto her toes, she feathered a light kiss across it, lowering back onto her heels to smile tenderly, "all better." His eyes were wide and stunned, suddenly awake, and he clenched her hand in the unintentional grip.

They stared at each other for a moment, but Rachel came back to herself, tearing her hand from his grasp. Abruptly realizing her state of undress, they both blushed, and she raced from the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Breathing heavily, Rachel slumped against the door, while Sebastian leaned against the counter, staring into the mirror. They were both grinning.

"Plans for today?" Sebastian asked attempting to sound casual as he lounged on his bed, watching Rachel do her make-up through the now open bathroom door.

She shrugged lightly. "Just get through the day and avoid Finn, while acting like I'm not avoiding him."

"You going to glee today?"

She paused and turned to him, raised an eyebrow. "Of course I'm going to glee!"

He smirked at her. "Have a performance in mind, Rae?"

She pursed her lips and turned back to the mirror to finish her mascara. "I might be performing something. Why?"

He sat up and stared at her in astonishment. "You seriously thought I would miss you kicking Frankenteen to the curb for good? Please, I need to see the epic f-u you're gonna deliver."

She sighed. "Yes, Seb. I'm planning to break up with him-"

"And give back the ring."

"And give back the ring," she nodded in agreement. "But I'm not sure how yet."

He snorted. "Please, Rae. You're going to sing to him. It's how you express yourself, and if you don't sing, it will feel wrong and incomplete."

"I know you're right," she tossed her things into their proper places in his room and fell down next to him, slouching onto his shoulder as he tossed an arm around her. "I just don't know how to say it."

He rubbed her arm. "Something will come to you. You can always find a song to express yourself so just relax and let it come to you."

"Thanks, Seb." She gave him a quick hug, then hopped up, grabbing her bag. "I'll see you later, I've got to go to get back to Lima in time for school."

"Drive safe. I'll see you this afternoon."

They smiled at each other one last time, then she was gone.

Kurt and Blaine were waiting for her at her locker when she got to school a half hour later. She ignored them as she changed out her books and checked her phone for the first time. Her shoulders slumped; Finn hadn't called once. She felt a body press itself against her side, and a hand rest against her other arm. Blinking back tears, she looked at her only friends in the school; Blaine had pushed himself against her, the more physical of the two, while Kurt had laid hand on her arm. Her fingers touched theirs gently, silently reassuring as she pulled away, forcing herself to be strong. Anything that they would have said was interrupted by the bell sounding. Without another glance, she started down hall, circumventing the usual path that she took to meet up with Finn.

The day went slowly, seeming to drag on as she drifted through her classes. She alternated between looking at the ring and singing in her head. It wasn't until lunch that she had an epiphany. Sitting on the bleachers as she ate, she sang under her breath and watched the football players have an emergency practice. Suddenly the lyrics she was absentmindedly muttering caught her attention. Abandoning her food, she ran to the library, quickly printing off the sheet music. The rest of lunch was spent practicing, finally feeling that it right.

As usual, she was first in the choir room. Typically this annoyed her, but this time it was a relief to be able to collect her thoughts before being forced to confront her current issue. While the rest of the club slowly trickled in, they ignored her, and she them. It wasn't until Kurt and Blaine sat on either side of her, shielding her, that she acknowledged anyone. They each took one of her hands, giving her sympathetic looks. She just sighed and leaned against Blaine, clutching Kurt's hand. She squeezed her eyes shut when Finn strolled into the room, waiting until she heard Mr Shue walk in and ask if anyone had anything to share. She straightened and said that she had something prepared. To her irritation, Shue seemed reluctant, but he allowed her.

Taking a deep breath, she shoved a CD into the player, letting the rest of the club to see what she was wearing for the first time that day. For comfort, needing his strength, Rachel had stolen one of Sebastian's hoodies and had thrown it over a pair of jeans and a tank top with a pair of converse, her normal weekend clothes. When she turned around, she realized that the Warblers had snuck into the room, sliding behind her club, while she had been distracted. Sebastian smiling, giving her an encouraging nod, had her taking a deep breath and addressing the people staring at her, mostly disinterested.

"I'm sure that the song will speak for itself," was her only introduction, causing those who hadn't been paying attention to focus on her. It was an unusually short introduction, and to the point. As the music started, even Santana was watching her.

White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,  
But there's nothing to grab so I let go

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I had a shit day (no!)  
You've had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say "there is nothing left"  
No more sick, whiskey-dick, no more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone  
I'll laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I had a shit day (no!)  
You've had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this, want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this (blow me one last kiss) 

Blow me one last kiss.

I will do what I please, anything that I want  
I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all  
You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry, my dear  
All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I had a shit day (no!)  
You've had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)  
I think that life's too short for this, want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this. 

Blow me one last kiss  
Blow me one last kiss  
Blow me one last kiss

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (no!)

You've had a shit day (no!), we've had a shit day (no!)

I think that life's too short for this, want back my ignorance and bliss

I think I've had enough of this.

Blow me one last kiss.

As the last note faded, Rachel stood, panting. Her eyes stayed locked on Finn. Though she was surprised at how into the song everyone else had gotten, it was important that he understand.

"In case this wasn't clear," she swallowed at looked at the ring she had been clutching throughout the song, the metal having imprinted into her palm. "We're over."

She tossed the ring at Finn as silence overtook the room. He automatically caught it, his mouth gaping. "What? What are you talking about, Rach? We're getting married, why are you breaking up with me?"

Her jaw clenched, "the better question, Finn, is what were you thinking?" He blinked; the expression was the confused-puppy look that normally made her melt, but right now she thought it made him look like an idiot. "I saw you." His eyebrows furrowed while the rest looked between them in interest. "Friday, in the auditorium." Horror was slowly seeping into his face as he slowly understood where she was going. "You asked me to marry you Finn, then, right after I said yes, you cheated on me! So this, this is all on you. We are over, for good!"

Finn came to his feet, an outraged expression on his face. "No! This is not my fault! You're the one who was running around, behind my back." As he started toward her, she saw the enraptured faces of the clubs, minus Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian; all three of her boys appeared furious, holding themselves back from attacking Finn, who was still yelling at her. Sebastian did circle around though, to stand behind her, a glare firmly focused onto Finn, which seemed to just piss her (ex)fiancé off even more. "See, that. That's what I'm talking about; you're always going off to Sebastian's," he sneered the name. "You stay at his place, and have sleep-overs, and you always talk about him. Every other sentence is about him. And, when you're not with him, you're with Blaine and Kurt; you spend more time with my brother than with me."

Her mouth was gaping, and she knew Sebastian was surprised as well, she could feel the tension in his form behind her. "You thought I was cheating on you, sleeping around with my best friend; you probably thought I was having secret threesomes with Kurt and Blaine, too, from the sounds of it. And, because of your ridiculous notions, you thought the best idea was to get back at me by cheating, instead of something more rational, like talking to me?" Finn thought about it for a second, then nodded, like he should be proud of it. "Are you a complete idiot? I never cheated, ever! The only time I have ever done something that might constitute as cheating is when we were on a break, and I kissed Noah…last year! I'm with Kurt and Blaine and Sebastian so much because we're friends, and therefore have common interests; they like things I know you don't, so we get together to enjoy those things. Hell, the last time I tried to get you to watch a musical with me, you yelled and left, saying I should do things like that with people who actually enjoy such things." She took a deep breath, her next words quiet but filled with venom. "Well, you have your wish; I'll never ask anything of you again, except to leave me alone!"

Rachel spun on her heel, grabbing Sebastian's wrist and tugging him after her as she stalked out of the room. Blaine and Kurt glared at Finn a moment longer, before following in their wake. All four ignored the rush of sound from behind the slowly closing door, instead they simply kept walking, leaving the school with small smiles on their faces.


End file.
